Sedamsville Rectory (episode)
Sedamsville Rectory is the sixth episode of Season 7 of . Zak, Nick and Aaron investigate the Sedamsville Rectory in , which has been plagued by a violent and demonic entity. The guys bring a priest, Fr. Jack Ashcraft, in to perform an exorcism on the house. Walkthrough The house used to accommodate priests for the church next to it, where a priest had abused and on one occasion molested children. Also, illegal dog-fighting records were found to have happened on the property and inside the building. These made dark spirits and entities stick onto the house and cause problems for the present owners, Tim Brazeal and Terrie Scott, who are trying to renovate the house. Zak and the others came to other investigators to know about their experiences. The other's EVPs had many swears, along with many times being called "Who*e" and "B*tch" repeatedly. Also, when the male investigator walked over to their basement door (which was said to open and close by itself), he blanked out and was unresponsive, standing there for minutes. His investigation partner tried to talk to him, but he remained unresponsive. It was almost as if he was in another world. Terrie had some experiences of her own. One day, she was walking and was shoved. It wasn't enough of a push to knock her down, but enough for her to catch her breath. She, as Zak said, 'lost the battle' that day and broke down crying. She still worries about what will happen if she gets shoved again, especially if she is in front of the stairs. Lockdown Evidence |-|Walkthrough= *'Physical Contact/Harm:' While only being in the rectory for a few hours, it is clear to GAC that a dark, negative energy is already having an effect on Terrie, making her feel more terrified. |-|Exorcism of Rectory= *'Disembodied Speaking:' Growling *'Physical Contact:' At the start of the exorcism, Tim and Terrie both react to something that no one was aware of. At this point, everyone believes that they are in the presence of a very dark energy. *'Scents and Odors:' A strong scent of burning sulfur is sensed by everyone. Father Ashcraft clarifies that foul odors are a factor toward demonic activity. *'Possession:' After smelling the scent of something burning, Zak notices that Tim's actions begin to change. As the exorcism continues downstairs, Tim becomes more uncomfortable and ill, and starts to act aggressively during the cleanse. To add on, at an unexpected moment, Tim abruptly leaves on his own will and explains to Father Ashcraft that he does not want him to be at the rectory. It comes to the point of where Tim leaves the building and comes clear to Ashcraft that Tim is experiencing a demonic oppression. *'Visual Sighting:' Father Ashcraft, Nick and Aaron see what they describe was a demonic shadow figure in the same exact room upstairs. *'EVPs:' Laughing |-|Investigation= *'Equipment Malfunction:' When Aaron uses provocation, the camera in the attic malfunctions and looses signal. *'Physical Contact:' Billy feels comfortable being in the house, until he enters an upstairs room, which he feels a negative energy. You must remember that this was the same room that everyone was seeing the dark shadow figures the day before. *'Residual Noises:' Door opening noise *'EVPs:' "Christian" *'Apparition:' Zak snaps a picture with the infrared digital still camera of what looks like to be a face of a demonic creature. |-|Post Investigation= *'Possession/Emotional Harm:' After the lockdown, a few days after, Tim continued to have symptoms of a demonic oppression that seemed to be toward his wife. Meanwhile, the two are still struggling to stay safe in the rectory. References Notes *The crew stopped by Bobby Mackey's Music World to pay their respects to the recently deceased Carl Lawson. They sent Billy in to videotape the memorial set up inside, so they wouldn't have to once again confront the demons and evil spirits in Bobby Mackey's. Category:Ghost Adventures Season 7 Category:Intense Lockdowns Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 8